You're the Queen, I'm your King
by cerberus angel
Summary: "Soul-mates aren't the ones who make you happiest, no. They're the ones who make you feel you the most." - Victoria Erickson. In which Oikawa and Hikota are soulmates.
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first time writing a Haikyu! fic. So I got my fingers crossed that I don't end up butchering the characters too much. This is result from accidentally stumbling upon the Oikayachi ship and wanting to write a Soulmates AU.

* * *

" _Soul-mates aren't the ones who make you happiest, no. They're the ones who make you feel you the most. Burning edges and scars and stars. Old pains and pangs, captivation and beauty. Strain and shadows and worry and yearning. Sweetness and madness and dreamlike surrender. They hurl you into the abyss. They taste like hope."_

 _\- Victoria Erickson_

* * *

" _ **Nice to meet you, where you been?"**_

* * *

Soulmates…

Oikawa hated the thought of it.

One had to only meet his parents to understand why he did. Shouting matches that would shake the foundation of his home and silences that stretched for hours. It led to him wanting to find an escape.

He despised the name branded across his wrist.

He refused to be in a stuck in a relationship like the one his parents had.

Growing up he tried scrubbing the name off and at one point attempted to cut it off but was stopped by Iwaizumi, who knocked some sense into him.

Although there were times when the thought of soulmates became bearable. When he sees his older sister with her husband and Takeru, it curves his hatred for having a soulmate.

It makes him doubt…

His left thumb lightly brushed over the characters on the inside of his right wrist.

Hikota Yachi.

* * *

Soulmates…

Hikota was frightened by the thought of it.

It was a scary concept for her no matter how much her mother told her that it could be a wonderful thing. Her earliest memories were of hearing her mother crying late at night for a man that had died before she was born, a man she'll never meet.

A bond that could shatter her strong mother behind closed doors.

It was not something she wanted and so she tried her best not to look at the name on her wrist and hid it under wristbands and makeup.

Although there were times when the thought of soulmates wasn't frightening. When she sees Hinata and Kageyama and the way they complement each other. How they bring out the best and worst in one another. How they are able to keep going forward when the odds are stacked against them. A bond that strengthened them instead of shattering them.

It makes her doubt…

Her right thumb brushed over the characters on the inside of her left wrist.

Tooru Oikawa.

* * *

" _ **I could show you incredible things"**_

 _ **-Blank Space (Tyler Ward)**_

* * *

AN: I'm hoping that it wasn't too bad and it was at least likeable. This fic will be centered on Oikawa and Hikota but other characters will be making cameos *cough* a certain owl and cat *cough*. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I would love to hear from you guys and if you got any question please don't hesitate to ask. =D


	2. Chapter I

AN: So I was watching Cinderella (2015) with my munchkins today and this idea hit me. This is still connected to the Soulmates AU, but it takes place years into the future.

* * *

" _ **Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,**_

 _ **Lavender's green**_

 _ **When I am King, dilly dilly,**_

 _ **You shall be Queen,"**_

* * *

"Hikari, it's passed your bedtime." Iwaizumi tucked the blankets around his daughter.

"Otousan," The little girl pulled out her arms and set them over her blankets in protest. "You promised to tell me a story."

"That was before you decided to take long with your bath." He pressed his lips against her forehead. "You have school tomorrow."

"I can't go to sleep without a bedtime story." She pouted and her eyes misted with unshed tears.

Iwaizumi would never admit outloud how that look tugged at his heart. He had thanked whatever higher being there was when Hikari had been born with his wife's eyes and he cursed Oikawa for showing her how to use those eyes as a weapon that can disarm him at any moment. He glanced over his shoulder as he contemplated getting Kiyoko to help him since she was better at being the stricter parent.

"Otousan." She grabbed his hand. "Please."

His gaze swung back to his daughter and he sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you a story." It didn't matter that he was horrible when it came to storytelling. For his daughter he would find a way to succeed in this endeavor.

"Yoo hoo." A sing song voice called out from the doorway. "Hikari-hime."

Iwaizumi bit back another sigh when he saw the way his daughter's face lite up at the sight of Oikawa. He looked over his shoulder and glared at him. "I thought you were leaving after dinner."

"I was." Oikawa walked into the room and took a seat on Hikari's bed. "But then I felt my hime's distress and I knew I couldn't leave without checking in on her." A smile curved on his lips. "How about I tell you a story instead of Iwa-chan?"

Hikari glanced at Iwaizumi for a moment debating until Oikawa leaned toward her and whispered loudly about them both knowing that her otousan was a horrible storyteller.

Iwaizumi resisted the urge to punch Oikawa on the head when Hikari's small shoulders shook with quiet laughter and she nodded. "Oi Daiō-sama," He refrained from calling him any of his other nicknames due to not wanting to curse in front of Hikari although he did get a certain sense of satisfaction in seeing Oikawa twitch. "What kind of story do you have in mind?"

"You'll see, Iwa-chan." He winked at him as he stuck out his tongue and made a victory sign with his right hand.

Iwaizumi hands curled into fists. "It better not be a long one."

"It won't be."

"Ojisan." Hikari tugged on Oikawa's hand. "What's the story about?"

"It's about a Daiō-sama who fell in love with a star."

Iwaizumi bit back a snort.

Hikari's eyes widened with interest as Oiwaka began his tale.

"One night a Daiō-sama was attending an important meeting when out of nowhere an alien rock from outer space hit him on the head."

"Alien rock?" She looked at him confused. "I thought it was a star."

"It was a star, but the Daiō-sama at first believed it to be an alien rock because he didn't know any better."

Hikari nodded in understanding. Neither of them noticed Iwaizumi pull out his cellphone and record.

"And so the Daiō-sama left the rock behind, but as days went by he couldn't forget about the rock and so he went looking for it again."

"Did he find it?"

Oikawa nodded eagerly. "He did and it was then he noticed that it was star from how she shined so fiercely."

Hikari remained silent as she became even more enchanted by the story.

"But something horrible happened."

"Horrible?"

"Due to the impact the star had forgotten she was a star."

The little girl gasped.

Iwaizumi smirked as he watched Oiwaka frown fiercely.

"She thought she was a Townsperson B."

Hikari tilted her head slightly as she tried to figure out what he meant.

"Even so, through the confusion she never lost her spark." Oikawa stood up with his fists raised toward the ceiling. "Her spirit to fight. She could disarm any enemy and force them to yield with her courage and kindness."

"Wow." Hikari looked up at him in wonder.

"And as the Daiō-sama continued to watch her," Oikawa kneeled on the floor and clasped Hikari's hand in both of his, "he fell deeply and madly in love with her."

"Did he tell her?" Hikari asked curiously.

Oikawa shook his head sorrowfully. "The Daiō-sama couldn't tell her. He believed that she would never believe him. It took his most trusted knight to beat some sense into him and it was with a heavy heart that he confessed his undying love."

Iwaizumi placed an elbow on his knee and rested his cheek on his fist. He was definitely going to be showing this to Kiyoko. It never failed to amuse him when he saw Oikawa whipped.

"The star had eyes that could peer into anyone's soul and she could see that the Daiō-sama was being sincere with his confession. She also had a very big heart because she was able to love the selfish Daiō-sama back."

"Did they live happily ever after?" she whispered the question to him as if nervous about the answer.

"For the most part they did." Oikawa whispered back. "Although there are times that the star had to leave the Daiō-sama's side and it was during those times he felt lonely, but she always came back to him burning brightly."

Hikari's smile was a sweet one as she settled back in her pillows. "Goodnight Otousan, Oikawa-ojisan."

"Goodnight hime." Oikawa pressed a kiss against her temple before standing up and walking toward the doorway to give Iwaizumi some privacy with his daughter. Just as he walked out the room he saw Kiyoko leaning against the wall by the doorway.

"I didn't want to interrupt your story."

He turned to look away when he felt his face become considerably warm at her knowing smile.

"I hope you have a safe trip home." She said in farewell as she walked inside her daughter's room.

Oikawa pretended not to notice the way Iwaizumi's gaze softened when he looked at Kiyoko or the way her hand brushed against his when he passed her to walk out the room.

"I'll walk you out."

"You're so kind Iwa-chan."

This time Iwaizumi didn't hesitate to smack Oikawa on the back.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Oikawa cried out as they walked further down the hall.

"Lower your voice." Iwaizumi smacked him again. "Hikari is about to fall asleep."

"I take it back." He whimpered as he rubbed the spot that hurt. "You're mean."

"If I was mean then I wouldn't tell you that there's someone waiting for you back home."

Oikawa paused in his steps. "What are you talking about?"

"Hikota-chan called Kiyoko telling her that she was coming back a week earlier than planned."

"Why didn't she—"

"Clearly she wanted to surprise you Shittywaka." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He shrugged. "Hikari wanted a story and you volunteered."

Oikawa couldn't really blame him. They were both guilty of caving into Hikari's demands. "Sayonara Iwa-chan!"

"Assiwaka—"

He ran out the door before Iwaizumi could make a grab at him. His laughter rang through night.

It was about time he met with his star again.

* * *

" _ **Lavender's green, dilly, dilly,**_

 _ **Lavender's blue**_

 _ **If you love me, dilly, dilly,**_

 _ **I will love you"**_

 _ **Lavender's Blue (Lily James)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you guys liked it! The chapters for this fic won't be in chronological order. Instead it'll be taking place in different moments in their lives. With that said if there are specific moments you'll like to see don't hesitate to drop them in a review. =D

Terms I used:

Otousan — Father

Okaasan — Mother

Ojisan — Uncle

Daiō-sama — Grand King

Hime — Princess


	3. Chapter II

AN: As much as I love Oikayachi, I fret writing them together in a scene cus I don't know if I can ever do them justice. Even so I took a chance on writing them.

* * *

" _ **You're the fire and the flood**_

 _ **And I'll always feel you in my blood"**_

* * *

She hadn't made her deadline.

All the money her mother invested in helping pay for her tuition will be for naught.

She was going to flunk and become a failure.

The prospects of being able to get a job would be nonexistent.

Yachi couldn't stop the tumble down the dark slippery slope her mind was taking as she stared at the blank word doc in her computer.

"Hikota-chan."

 _How could this have happened?_

"Yoo hoo."

A hand waving a few inches from her face snapped her back to reality. She blinked before letting her gaze go toward the owner of the hand.

"There you are."

Dark chocolate brown eyes regarded her warmly and an affectionate smile had her eyes going slightly wide and a blush burning her cheeks. In that moment all negative thoughts ceased to exist.

Oikawa had propped his left elbow on the table and rested his chin on his fist with his head tilted slightly to side. He tucked a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "Do you want to tell me what you're freaking out about?" He asked knowing that it was the trick to make her feel better.

Yachi considered him to be one of the few people she could open up to about her problems and not feel like she was becoming a burden by doing so. "Tooru-kun." Her lips trembled as her eyes glistened with tears.

He felt as if someone grabbed hold of his heart and squeezed tightly at the sight of her distress.

"I have failed." She cried out. "I'm a failure."

His response of denial was on the tip of his tongue, but held back knowing she wasn't done.

"I was supposed to have this fifteen page research paper done by today."

Now he got a clearer picture about what was going on. "The one that's due next Thursday?"

She nodded dejected.

"You still have a week to finish it."

"I was supposed to have a week to proofread it." She pouted.

This time he cleared his throat to cover the chuckle that threatened to come out. She was too adorable for her own good. "I guess it can't be helped."

"What can't?" Yachi asked him curiously and tilted her head to the side.

"We'll have to pull an all-nighter." He said it like it was the most obvious thing. In reality it was a reason for him to stay up with her instead of going to bed alone. He was no longer used to sleeping alone in a bed.

Her features clouded with worry. "But you have practice tomorrow."

"I also have a five page research paper due in two days and I have yet to start it." He didn't tell her that he had all the material and only had to pull it together. He would be done in five hours or less.

"Tooru-kun." She gasped pressing her hands against her chest as if his words had physically hurt her. "How could you wait until the last minute to do it?"

"It's not the last minute. I still have two days." He smiled as he winked.

"Who were you going to get to proofread it?" She knew that even if he got the paper done that very night he would be too busy with classes and volleyball practice to look over it again.

"Iwa-chan."

"You really do like living life dangerously."

This time he didn't hold back his chuckle and gave in to his want to hold her.

"Tooru-kun!" Yachi let out a squeal when Oikawa picked her up from her seat and began to spin around with her in his arms.

"Hikota-chan! We must eat dinner to maintain our energy if we are to stay up all night!"

Her laughter rang through their apartment and tugged his heart into a familiar tap dance that he came to associate only with her.

It was moments like these in which he was reminded that Hikota was not his mother and he was not this father.

Their story was a different one.

It was one that he was glad he had taken the risk to pursue.

* * *

"That Shittywaka." Iwaizumi hissed.

Shimizu glanced toward her soulmate and saw him looking at his email.

"Always waiting until the last minute" He clicked on the message Oikawa sent him. Punching him would be too kind. "I'm gonna wring his neck the next time I see him."

* * *

" _ **Everything is fine**_

 _ **When your head's resting next to mine"**_

 _ **\- Fire And The Flood (Vance Joy)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. Since Iwakiyo was received warmly I couldn't help adding a bit of them in the end. =)

I would like to thank: **mi-chan** , **BlackCatNeko999** , **romance123lover** , **KisaragiMaru** , **apriiil** , **Maiokoe** , and **xXRottWeilerXx** for reviewing along with everyone who added this to their favorites and/or alerts.


	4. Chapter III

AN: I apologize that it's taken me so long to add to this verse. I'm struggling with ideas on how to further progress this verse, but luckily I have about two or three more moments that I already have planned. So with that said I have my fingers crossed that you guys will like it. X)

* * *

" _ **Oh, Ophelia,**_

 _ **You've been on my mind girl since the flood**_

 _ **Oh, Ophelia,**_

 _ **You've been on my mind girl like a drug"**_

* * *

Oikawa tried hard to keep his right eye from twitching while keeping a warm smile on his face as he looked upon the woman that stood in his doorway. "Oneesan."

"My darling otouto." She held out a cactus houseplant with a smile that far outshined his. "I have brought a house warming gift."

"You're two years late." He took it reluctantly, a bead of sweat gathered on his temples.

"You know I'm a very busy woman." Her smile turned into a smirk, a hand came to rest on her waist as she leaned her weight on one leg. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Of course." Oikawa stepped aside to let her walk in. "How's Takeru and Shirou doing?"

"They're doing fine." Her eyes softened as she thought about her son and her husband. "You would know if you came to visit more often."

"I'm a very busy student." He stuck out his tongue which caused his older sister to pinch his arm. "Ow!"

"Clearly not busy enough if you still have time to bother Hajime-kun in the middle of the night with your endless texts."

"Iwa-chan would never complain to you." Oikawa placed the cactus on his windowsill and pivoted to face his older sister with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're right about that." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "He comes to me when he's worried about you. He didn't tell me the reason why he was, but he did say I should come see you."

"Well, he has nothing to worry about."

"What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing." He said a little too quickly.

She narrowed her eyes on him. "I'll make you tell me one way or another."

"Sakura-neesan."

She cracked her knuckles.

"You're just like Iwa-chan!" He pointed at her accusingly. "Always resorting to violence."

"You're point is." Sakura took a step toward him.

Oikawa felt a shiver go down his spine. His older sister could truly be scary when she wanted to be. He let out a yelp when she tackled him to the floor.

* * *

"So, your soulmate was Karasuno's manager?" Sakura inquired as she lay on the couch while Oikawa lay on the floor with a forearm covering his eyes.

He remained silent.

"I can see why you would be reluctant to approach her." She turned on her side to peer down at her younger brother. "But that was two years ago." She could still vividly remember how the loss had affected Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Growing up they had been her boys and seeing them cry always hurt her. But the defeat they suffered with Karasuno had left such a huge impression on her. It was the team that had taken their last chance at going against and defeating Shiratoriziwa.

"I can't help but to think about that match when I see her." Oikawa admitted. When he sees her he can't help but feel the bitterness of that defeat and sadness that came with the fact that he won't ever get the chance to go against and defeat Ushijima with Iwaizumi. A missed opportunity that meant so much to him.

"But I also remember seeing you smirk when they won against Shiratoriziwa." She smiled slightly when she saw Oikawa tense up. "After all, it was your kouhai that beat Ushijima."

Oikawa removed his forearm and sat up to glare at her. "Tobio-chan was never my kouhai."

"You're so adorable when you're flustered." She pinched his cheek.

"Neesan." He tried swatting her hand away only for her to smack his hand down. "You're so mean."

"Tell me my darling otouto," she pinched his other cheek mercilessly, "why it is that you only associate bad memories with Hitoka-chan?"

"I already told you." He whined pulling away from her and rubbed his cheeks as he pouted.

"Can it be because of okaasan and otouasan?" Her eyes narrowed on him when he looked at the floor instead of meeting her gaze. "Tōru, you're not our otousan and Hikota is not our okaasan."

"I know that…"

She also knew the struggle of taking that shaky first step of wanting something with a soulmate. Sakura remembered her doubts and fears when it came to wanting to get close to Shirou and letting him get close to her. "What else do you think about when you look at her?"

"What do you mean?" He met her gaze genuinely curious.

"Do you find her attractive?"

An image of a smiling Yachi appeared in his mind. He cleared his throat and felt his face grow warm and his heartbeat slightly pick up pace. "She's cute."

"And what do you like about her?"

"Her smile." He said without hesitation. "It's surprisingly big for someone so small. It stretches across her face and her lips can't seem to express all the happiness she is feeling because her entire face lights up and her eyes…" Oikawa's voice trailed off because he couldn't find the words to describe how her eyes glisten and how the breath would rush out of his lungs at the sight them. How warmth filled him at the thought of her smile.

Sakura wondered if Oikawa was aware of the fondness he seemed to hold for Yachi already. "What do you want to?"

"I want to make her smile at me." He admitted, his eyes widened as he looked at his older sister in disbelief. It was not something ever admitted out loud. He has seen her smile without restrain at others, but with him she couldn't seem to hold his gaze for long and the smile on her lips would tremble. A part of him selfishly wanted her to smile at him unrestrained, for her eyes to glisten for him and her entire face light up at the sight of him.

It sounded innocent, but Sakura knew how self-centered her younger brother could be. "You're so weird, Tōru."

* * *

"Hurry up Tōru," Sakura tugged him out the apartment by his arm. "I don't want to hit the stores when they're packed."

Oikawa tugged his arm away from her as he locked up his apartment. "Whose fault is it that we're running behind schedule?"

She gasped and placed a hand over her heart. "Are you saying it's my fault?"

He didn't bother with a response as he walked toward the elevator with his older sister hot on his heels. Oikawa pressed the button to call for the elevator.

"So, will today be the day you get Hikota-chan to smile at you?"

His glare was his only response.

"Keep glaring like that and I'm sure she won't have any trouble smiling at you."

The doors to the elevator slid open to reveal a petite blonde haired holding multiple plastic bags filled with groceries.

A smooth greeting had been on the tip of his tongue, but melted away as he felt the breath rush out of his lungs when honey brown doe-like eyes met his.

"Ohayou, Oikawa-san." Her gaze fell from his as her lips curved into a nervous smile.

A silence settled over them when Oikawa failed to deliver a response. The elevator doors were about slide close again when he stuck his hand between them. Yachi let out a small yelp as she struggled to get out of the metal contraption.

Sakura stepped away from them and watched as they fumbled with close proximity.

"Gomen." Yachi said when she bumped into Oikawa who had yet to move.

"Yachi-san," He said after being able to regain his voice. "Let me help you with that." Before she could form a protest he grabbed the plastic bags from both of hands.

"You don't have to." She protested not wanting to be a burden.

"I want to." He told her simply and honestly.

Her eyes searched his for any sign of deceit. When she saw none a small shy smile graced her lips.

Oikawa felt his face grow warm when he saw the small smile not tremble.

"Hitoka-chan." Sakura for a moment felt bad for breaking their moment, but she knew that there will be plenty more to come.

Yachi turned to look at her wide eyed. "Sakura-san." Surprise shone in her gaze.

"How many times have I told you to call Sakura-neesan?" She walked up the blushing blonde and pulled her into a hug.

Oikawa looked at them shocked. "Neesan, you know Yachi-san?"

"Of course." Sakura pulled away from Yachi but left an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "She was the cute tutor I once told you about. The one I hired to help Takeru with his English last year."

He vaguely recalled having a conversation like that long ago… it was then he realized his sister had already known Yachi's name without him ever telling her. How did he had he not caught on to that the night before?

"I didn't know you lived here."

"I just recently moved in."

"So you're Tōru's neighbor?"

Yachi nodded with a smile. "I live next door to him." She said not knowing how her words would seal her and Oikawa's fate for the rest of day until evening.

Sakura smirked as she slyly side glanced at Oikawa. "You must tell me if Tōru has been a horrible neighbor over a cup of tea." She began to lightly tug Yachi down the corridor.

"Neesan," Oikawa followed close behind. "I thought you hated tea."

"I have grown to like it recently." Sakura looked over her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow.

Oikawa felt a shiver go down his spine at the mischievous look he saw in her gaze.

She turned back to Yachi. "So which number is your apartment?"

"It's 312."

"What about your plans for shopping?"

"Those can wait for later." She waved him off. "It has been a while since I've spoken with Hitoka-chan."

* * *

" _ **Oh, Ophelia**_

 _ **Heaven help a fool whose falls in love"**_

 _ **Ophelia (The Lumineers)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you guys liked Oikawa's older sister (I couldn't resist having her punk him around a bit… we all know he had it coming). =D

I would like to thank: **xXRottWeilerXx** , **BlackCatNeko999** , **Maiokoe** , **apriiil** , **Guest** , **Ground-Cinnamon** , and **Akabane Kayo** for reviewing along with everyone who added this to their favorites and/or alerts.

Terms used:

Neesan — Older Sister

Otouto — Younger Brother

Okaasan — Mother

Otousan — Father

Ohayou — Good Morning


End file.
